


DAVE/JADE: START SOME FIRES

by CidGregor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidGregor/pseuds/CidGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dave quest together to figure out exactly what it will take to light the Forge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAVE/JADE: START SOME FIRES

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at homesmut, the Homestuck kink meme on LiveJournal. Enjoy.

Deep underground in the Land of Frost and Frogs, beneath the looming landscape of a massive volcano, there was a cavern, carved by molten earth and eventually cooled as the fires of the volcano fell dormant and the piercing cold of the planet’s surface seeped in. The cavern was as polished as glass and just as smooth, and it looked as though it had laid there undisturbed for countless years.

Until now, at least, as a beam of light, a small crumbled mass of rock and snow, and two young human figures dropped through the ceiling of the cavern and landed in an unceremonious pile on top of each other.

“Owwwww…” came a groan from the buck-toothed girl with the misfortune of being at the bottom of the pile. “Isn’t the boy supposed to break the girl’s fall…?”

“Harley you’re wearing goddamned Iron Man armor. Literally, it is THE fuckin’ Iron Man’s armor. I’da been a fuckin’ pancake if I landed first,” came the boy’s reply, his shades somehow still perfectly in place after the fall. “I’d be the pancake and you’d be the copyright-infringing spatula all pressin’ me into your grill complete with chocolate chips and whipped cream--”

“Shut up, Strider.”

“Man for the princess of a planet that’s fucking frozen over you really need to work on your iceburns.”

“Just get off me, fuckass!”

“Oh, well then, when you put it that way, yes ma’am!” Dave Strider crawled off of the girl and stood, dusting off his lime green suit. “Who the hell taught you to talk like that anyway? I can’t remember you swearing more’n like twice ever.”

Jade Harley pulled herself up as well, shaking the daze out of her head. “Side effect of talking to Karkat too much…he must be rubbing off on me.”

“Man, what did I tell you about talking to that blowhard, he is the doucheiest tool in paradox space and that’s fuckin’ saying something.”

“He’s actually not that bad, he’s just kinda full of hot air sometimes.” Jade shrugged it off and took a glance around the polished cavern, her eyes settling on the only anomaly in the room besides their entrance point: a stone doorway lined with ornate carvings of dancing flames, and beyond it, a stairwell that seemed to lead deeper underground. “Oh wow, you were right, it IS here!”

“What did I tell you, I am the fucking MAN,” came Dave’s predictable cool reply.

“I didn’t doubt!” Jade exclaimed, rushing over to gaze down the stairwell. “I’m SO glad you wanted to come complete my quest with me…!”

“Eh, I was kinda supposed to, y’know?” Dave said, walking up to look with her. “S’not really YOUR quest exactly, that was all the frog stuff. This one we’re supposed to hit it up together an’ shit.”

“Oooohh, cool, like partners!”

“Uh…yeah, something like that. C’mon, there’s puzzlin’ to do.”

Dave led the way down the stairs, and Jade scurried along right behind him into the first puzzle room. There was one other door in the room, though this one was sealed shut. On another wall was an observation window, looking out into the center of the volcano, which sat empty and barren. The fourth and final surface seemed to be the puzzle itself. It was certainly a complicated-looking one, involving a lot of pressure pumps built into the wall that seemed to control the flow of the molten core of the volcano, the right combination presumably allowing the lava to flow free again into the main chamber and opening the door to the next room. It would surely have taken Jade hours of poring over the exact pumps to push and pull just the right amounts to release the lava flow. If Dave hadn’t walked right up to the pumps and solved the thing in two minutes flat, anyway.

“Holy jegus, Dave, how did you DO that?” Jade marveled, looking out the window to watch the lava begin to fill the main chamber bit by bit.

“Hey come on, who do you think you’re talkin’ to, that shit’s all over my planet, I’m the fuckin’ lava master,” Dave responded, making straight for the newly opened door.

“Oh come on Dave that is such a BS answer!” Jade insisted, chasing him. “You knew this place was here, AND you knew exactly how to solve the puzzle, I just wanna know how.”

“It’s really not that important, s’all a bunch of time shit. You’re probably better off not knowing the details.”

Jade frowned, not buying it. “Nuh-uh, it can’t be “time shit,” you’re the only Dave here, there’d be some future or past Dave here or something.”

Dave actually sighed. “Okay, fine, jegus. Davesprite told me about it. He did a bunch of this quest before he ditched the doomed timeline.”

Jade perked up at that, intrigued. “Oooh, really? Did he get all the way through?”

“He couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“I told you, this is a joint quest. It was impossible for him to finish it by himself.”

Jade scratched her head in slight surprise. “By himself? Why? Where was I?”

“You didn’t make it into the game in that timeline.”

Jade felt an unpleasant jolt in the pit of her stomach at that. “Didn’t make it? …Y’mean…?”

“Yeah. You died. John too. It pretty much sucked.”

“…Oh…”

Dave rubbed his eyes beneath his shades. “See why I said you were better off being fuckin’ ignorant?”

“…Hey, I can handle it, mister cool guy. I handled the whole dead dreamself thing for years.”

“Yeah, well…”

Jade couldn’t help but smile. “It sweet that you cared that much about my feelings, though.”

“Hey so check this change of subject goin’ down, next shitty puzzle’s up.”

Jade giggled a little, smiling wider. “You sound just like Karkat. With a little less swearing.”

Dave rolled he eyes as he moved to solve the next puzzle, which Jade didn’t pay much attention to, or she would have noticed it involved a whole lot of strangely shaped power cords fitting into holes. “I don’t know how you can stand to talk to him at all, I talked to him like twice ever and he was such a goddamn dumb-shit every time.”

“Hehehehe, I remember you telling me about it. Didn’t you say he made some weird shipping chart?”

Dave jolted, and for a second Jade feared he had shocked himself on the power cords somehow, but he kept right on crossing plugs an instant later. “Yeah, he did something like that…”

“Heh, that’s so funny, I was talking to Kanaya earlier about that sort of thing.”

“The fuck? Those trolls are more interested in our sappy shit than we are.”

“Oh, it wasn’t about THAT, mostly. She was actually talking about frog breeding for the most part, I just spent half the conversation thinking she meant I was supposed to be, like…popping out babies left and right! I mean, y’know, in the future and stuff I guess it’s something to think about, but jeez, I’m not a factory! Heh, pretty funny, huh?”

“……”

“……” Jade cleared her throat into the awkward silence, tugging on her collar, which was quite hard to do with her armor on. “I thought it was funny, anyway. Whew, is it hot in here…?”

Dave slammed the last plug into place, the solved puzzle flooding the dimly lit tunnel with artificial light and opening the way to the next room, which Dave quickly ducked into. “We’re marching straight into the core of a volcano and intentionally activating it. All while wearing a full body suit and a full body suit of armor. Of course it’s fucking hot.”

“I guess you have a point…” Jade admitted, letting Dave get a bit ahead of her so she had a private moment. “Gimme a second to swap outfits. And no peeking!”

“Likewise!” he called back, disappearing around the next corner.

Of course there was nothing to really peek at. Her wardrobe-ifier offered the convenience of preserving her modesty flawlessly as well as remote outfit exchange on the fly from her house. Still, it was the principle of the thing.

She tapped the edge of her compu-goggles and brought up her wardrobe-ifier menu, and eventually settled on her classic outfit; simple, light and loose, it had always kept her pleasantly cool in the almost tropical climate of her old island, and now was no different.

Or it wouldn’t have been, if the outfit had actually appeared on her body in place of the disappearing armor. Instead she suddenly found herself standing stark naked.

She shrieked in surprise, instinctively crossing her arms over her chest. _What the hell?!_ she screamed inside her head. So much for protecting her modesty! Lousy stupid wardrobe-ifier screwing up at the worst possible--

“Jade?!” she suddenly heard Dave yell back, heard his footsteps approaching. “You okay?!”

“I-I’m fine, don’t come in!” she stammered back, keeping herself hidden from the doorway. “Just, um…a little, uh….wardrobe malfunction…go ahead to the next puzzle without me, I’ll catch up in a minute!”

“…man, Harley, I know girls like to randomly shriek about stupid shit, but don’t scare me like that…” he eventually responded, and fortunately didn’t come back into the room, instead his footsteps turning around again and heading away from her.

Good. Now she could figure out what the hell was wrong…she tapped her wardrobe-ifier menu again, and looked at the outfit she’d chosen, but now there was a big fat “X” over it, a signal that for whatever reason the outfit couldn’t be located. That was odd. But oh well. She’d just have to pick a different—

Wait. There went another one. And another. What the hell? Her entire closet was disappearing! It was like something had busted into the wardrobe-ifier itself and started ransacking—

Jade abruptly facepalmed. Of course. That must have been EXACTLY what was happening. Lousy goddamned imps always wrecking her stuff…

Unfortunately that moment of frustration cost her. By the time she recovered from that blow of annoyance and looked at the menu again, her entire closet had been emptied out where the technology couldn’t reach it, not even the armor she’d just exchanged. Great. There she was in the middle of a quest with Dave in nothing but goofy goggles and her birthday suit and no way to fix it. Now what was she supposed to do? The only thing she could think of was to ask Dave for something to wear, and hope he had an extra outfit in his sylladex.

Swell. That wouldn’t be mortifying or anything.

Nervously she peeked around the corner, calling out to him. “U-um….Dave?”

“Sup?” came his response, turning to look at her from inside the next puzzle room, and to her relief he had swapped his lime green suit for his own traditional broken record shirt and shorts. He had extra clothes after all.

“Um…could I maybe borrow an outfit…?” she half-mumbled.

“……”

“…Please…?”

She could almost see his brain whirring to process that request and combine it with her earlier shriek and her current hidden posture, and the look of embarrassed horror that crossed his face as he guessed what happened WOULD have been quite hilarious if she wasn’t practically dying of embarrassment herself. Immediately he spun to face away from her. “Jegus, Harley, what the hell did you do, launch your whole closet into the volcano?”

“It’s not my fault, the stupid imps must’ve wrecked my wardrobe-ifier!”

“Nnhhh,” she heard him groan, saw him rub his forehead, and was that a hint of a blush? Dave, blushing? “Damnit, Jade, you’re really not making this any easier…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“I was trying to get this stupid quest finished with minimal awkwardness and you’re really not helping.”

“…Okay, now you’ve lost me, what’s supposed to be awkward about this quest? Besides this, I mean?”

“Nnhh…just…c’mere…”

“I’m not coming out there, I’m naked! I need at least some underwear or something!”

“Well, sorry, I can’t really help that right now.”

“You were just wearing that felt suit like two minutes ago!”

“There may have been a sylladex mishap and I may have ejected it into the lava.”

“Oh what the crap, Strider, seriously?!”

“I’ll pull out a shirt or something for you if you really want me to, but it’s not really gonna matter in a minute…”

“What are you TALKING about?”

“Like I said, c’mere and look at this. It’s the last puzzle. I promise I’m not gonna stare at yer ugly ass.”

“HEY! I do not have an ugly ass!”

“Well no you probably don’t but what else am I supposed to say that doesn’t make me sound like a fuckin’ creeper? Damn, Harley, work with me here.”

“You’re acting seriously weird, Dave, what’s going on?”

“I’m trying to explain that, if you’ll just come look at this damn puzzle!”

“Grrr…” Jade grumbled and slowly stepped out, if only in sheer frustration. “You better not look!”

“I’m not fuckin’ looking!”

Blushing crimson, Jade stepped ahead into the next room while Dave walked further in, and at a glance, calling it a “room” didn’t do it justice. They were right in the core of the volcano now, a massive round cavern with a vast pit in the middle, shining with both natural and artificial light as machines all around them creaked to life and the glow of the molten core shone far beneath them. And in the very center of the cavern, across a stone bridge and suspended directly over the pit, she saw Dave stop and stand at what looked like some sort of altar. Jade scratched her head in confusion; this didn’t look much like a puzzle.

With wary footing (heights were quite a bit freakier without a flying suit of armor, it turned out) she crossed the stone bridge and stood just behind Dave, who thankfully kept his eyes pointed forward. “What is all this? The puzzle…?”

“No. We’re in the Forge itself.”

“All this is the Forge? Wow…” Jade marveled, peeking over the edge. “It’s like…my planet’s natural world and your planet’s artificial world all fused together…”

“That is so inappropriately right it’s not even funny.”

“…uh…okay?”

“Here, check this out.”

Jade peeked over Dave’s shoulder, where he was pointing to the altar. It was a sizeable platform, easily big enough for the both of them to lay down on and have room to spare. And on the side of it, inscribed into the stone, were words, in what must have been the native tongue of her planet’s consort species.

“…what does it say?” Jade wondered, the language making no sense to her.

Dave sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly reciting as if from memory. “ ‘I slept and saw God's forge in frost. Its hearth was quelled, and as it cooled so swooned the verdancy it kept above. In slumber it grew a thick winter skin, white as bedsheets. In their folds the waker dreamt, her breath as steam, her touch as hot as iron, forgotten in the fire. Oh, that this too too solid flesh would melt, thaw and resolve itself into a dew.’ ”

Jade blushed a little. “…is that a poem?”

“Yeah.”

“…it’s really pretty.”

“ _Pretty?_ ”

“Well yeah, it’s really touching imagery.”

“…I guess. Whatever, look, point is it’s a clue to the last puzzle.”

“To start up the Forge?”

“Those puzzles I solved for us before already started it up. It’s ready to go. It just needs to be…uh…”

“…to be what?”

Dave cleared his throat again. “…it needs to be ignited.”

“I don’t understand…I thought you just said it was already started…?”

“Yeah, but it’s still frikin’ frozen over, see? It doesn’t feel like it down here in the core, but out there it’s a goddamn eternal winter. That’s what the poem’s saying, see? The forge has been all sleeping dormant and shit for so damn long the whole planet’s gone into a chill. That’s the thick winter skin.”

Jade nodded along, reciting the next bit of the poem again. “White as bedsheets…and in their folds, the waker dreamt…”

“Her breath as steam, her touch as hot as iron,” Dave went on.

“Okay, I think I get it…that’s me, right? I have to ignite the forge somehow?”

“Sssssssort of.”

“What do you mean, ‘sort of’?”

“Remember how I said Davesprite couldn’t do it alone?”

“Yeah? Because he couldn’t do this part, right? I needed to do it.”

“No. Because WE needed to do it. Joint quest, remember?”

“Oh…okay, WE need to ignite the forge. We’re both the waker.”

“No, you’re still the waker of the forge.”

“Then what are YOU?”

Again Dave hesitated and cleared his throat. “…I’m supposed to, uh…wake YOU up.”

Jade brightened at that. “Oohhhh, I see! ‘Oh, that this too too solid flesh would melt, thaw and resolve itself into a dew.’ You wake me up to melt the ice and unfreeze the planet!”

“Uh…yeah. That’s definitely the end result of solving the puzzle.”

Jade frowned. “But wait, I AM awake. Unless it doesn’t mean that literally…but then what IS it saying…?”

“Nnnhh, man, c’mon Jade, don’t make me say it…”

“Why is this making you so nervous?!”

“……”

“Ugh, fine, I’ll figure it out myself,” Jade grumbled. “And gimme that shirt you promised me, already!”

Dave complied, finally, though not quite in the way she expected; he lifted his own shirt off his body and tossed it to her, leaving himself bare-chested. “There, happy?”

“Uhm…” Jade mumbled, staring at him oddly in between stuffing the oversized shirt over her head. “I guess, but--”

“Can I turn around yet?”

Jade tugged the shirt down as far as it would go, which was enough to cover up everything important, though just barely. “…yeah, it hangs pretty low, I’m….sort of decent, at least.”

Dave finally turned back to look at her, and Jade suddenly couldn’t help staring back. The rigors of the game had been kind to him, he looked quite cute without a shirt on…

“Oh, swell, YOU get to stare, that’s not a double standard or anything.”

Jade jerked out of it and looked away with a blush, facing the altar again. “Oh jeez, sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“That was a joke, Harley, I don’t actually give a shit. Just one more lady mackin’ on me, I’m irresistible, I know.”

Jade blushed a little harder, but she didn’t fail to notice that his air of indifference seemed incredibly forced now. He seemed more nervous than ever, and whatever it was, it had to do with this final puzzle.

“So, what’s next?” she pressed.

“I thought you were solving it yourself, miss smartass.”

“Okay you’re talking an awful lot about my ass today.”

“…yeah, sorry about that.”

“…Dave, enough with the mysteries and the weird attitude, what the hell is up with you?”

“…this puzzle is what’s up with me,” he finally admitted.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Jade pressed again.

“It’s messed up and not cool, it can’t force us to--…”

“…to what?”

“…This whole damn quest has been one big sex metaphor, Jade. Working pumps, putting plugs into holes, getting us both half-naked, this damn poem about lighting up the waker in her frosty bedsheets…”

Jade abruptly blanched. “We’re supposed to…to…have sex?!”

“…Yeah.”

“…What, here?! Right now?!”

“Pretty much.”

Jade stared in shock and…well, not horror, but a similar emotion that was more positive than horror. “What the hell kind of game is this?!”

“Fuck if I know, but I’m done playing along with it, to hell with predestination.”

“…wait, what?”

“I said I’m not fuckin’ doing it, this is stupid.”

“…I figured you’d be looking forward to something like that.”

“Well in theory sure but fuck, Jade, I can’t tell you to do something like that, it’s fuckin’ messed up and not cool to set the game up that way.”

“…that’s…wow, Dave, that’s…amazingly gentlemanly of you.”

“It’s common fuckin’ decency…” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head and looking about as awkward as possible now.

“…But the game IS set up that way. I mean…the Forge won’t ignite if we don’t, right?”

“…No, it won’t.”

“…and we NEED it. Without it we can’t complete the game and we’ll become a doomed alternate timeline.”

“…Yeah, but who cares, you’re not cool with this, right?”

“……” Jade was silent, suddenly in deep, careful thought. Weighing the scenario. Looking at the altar that now looked a lot more like a bed than it did a second ago. Knowing that Dave wouldn’t ever lie about something like this. Coming to a sudden, surprisingly easy decision.

“…Jade, talk to me.”

“…Okay.”

“Good, so come on, let’s just get out of here and we’ll see if there’s some other way to--”

“No, I mean….okay as in let’s do it. Let’s ignite the Forge.”

“… _what_.”

Jade blushed furiously, but held her ground. “Look, we NEED the Forge, right? I still don’t exactly get HOW doing….THAT is supposed to do anything, but this IS how the game set itself up for it to happen, and even if there WAS another way it might take forever to find, so…”

“But…nnhh, Jade…”

“…We’re supposed to eventually anyway, right? We’ve got repopulation to consider….we weren’t really ever gonna have time to be all romantic an’ stuff about it…”

“…wait, _romantic?_ ”

“Well…yeah…” Jade blushed again. “I like you, Dave, that was never a problem…I never really thought about it like it was some…business contract or something.”

It was Dave’s turn to blush for once, the last pieces of his mask of coolness falling away. “Well…I…I mean, fuck, sure, I like you, too, I just…didn’t want to make it sound like I was….leading you on here or some shit…”

“It’s alright, Dave…” Jade gave him a flushed smile, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt that she was still wearing. “I’m okay with it if you are.”

“…seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“…well at least let me put down a damn blanket, if that stone slab is the game’s idea of a bed then this game’s a fuckin’ retard.”

Jade couldn’t help but giggle, and nodded along, stepping aside to let Dave pull out a thick winter blanket from his sylladex and drape it over the altar. She smiled thankfully and sat down side by side with him on the edge, her smile growing nervous. “So…how should we…start…?”

Dave thought about that for a few moments, looking back at her. “I guess I could kiss you.”

Jade’s pleased glow was immediate. “…That sounds nice…”

“Fan-fuckin-tastic, then…”

The two leaned closer, Jade puckering her lips first, and met his with a tentative excitement that quickly swelled as they held the kiss. She felt one of Dave’s arms slide around her waist and pull her slightly closer, his other hand stroking along her knee and upper thigh, and Jade had to admit, she was already feeling legitimate desire flare up at even those light, innocent touches.

“Mmmhh…okay…” Jade whispered. “Now what…?”

“Well…there’s this shirt…” Dave hesitantly suggested.

“Oh…hehe, yeah…okay…” She gave him a big buck-toothed smile and lifted her hips a bit, pulling up the oversized shirt away from her waist and then off of the rest of her, once again leaving her bare save for her compu-goggles. And despite the obvious long moment he took to drink in the sight of her body now that he had permission to, he couldn’t help snorting with laughter as he met her eyes.

“Okay, come on, those things have to have like a ‘regular-looking-glasses’ mode, ‘cause those big honkin’ robo-goggles are really ruining the whole beautiful naked girl motif here…”

Jade’s blush grew even brighter as she clicked the goggles’ computer functions off and gazed back at him through clear, normal-looking glasses now, big green eyes blinking at him. “Hehe…beautiful…?”

“Understatement of the fuckin’ year right there,” Dave added, nodding quite seriously and leaning in to kiss her again. This time it was a more full-bodied motion, Jade rolling back onto the altar with Dave on top of her, their kisses growing more and more hungry and the feeling of their bare chests pressed together causing Jade to squirm and moan a little into his mouth. Neither of them took notice of their surroundings anymore, though if they had, they would notice a soft glow starting to shine from their platform, and the magma below them starting to churn and bubble and rise.

Before long the growing desire forced them away from each other’s lips, and Jade was biting her lip and smiling wide and shivering all at once as Dave quickly found his way to her breasts and gave them all kinds of lavish attention. He stroked the modest, subtle curves, flicked and kissed the firm, excited nipples, drew all kinds of loud coos and moans from her mouth that were oddly in time with the swells and bursts of the rising lava below them. And when his hand slid down over her stomach, circled her belly button a few times and then pressed up against the soft fuzzy mound of her sex, she couldn’t bite her lip hard enough, because the fire he was stirring up down there was intense, and despite the fact that it wasn’t quite on point with their supposed task, she really, really wanted more.

“Nnhhh…Dave…” she murmured. “T-this isn’t…exactly…”

“I know, it…I’m not sure, it just…feels like I’m supposed to…” he answered, already moving his head down and pushing her legs apart.

Jade squeaked in surprise at the sight and gave a quick, frantic nod. “O-oh, well, y-yeah, okay….I-I’m definitely not complaining…”

“Good, ‘cause this is one generous motherfucker down here…”

A second later she felt a set of lips on a completely different sort of lips of hers, and her eyes ecstatically glazed over, her cheeks a bright crimson but her smile huge. Her hands lazily stroked his hair as he worked, giving him very vocal yelps of approval every time he did something right, which wasn’t hard, because every lick of his tongue felt very, very right. Especially when it actually slid inside her…THAT move was her favorite so far, sending shivers through her spine and making her toes curl from the pleasure. And in an almost perfect parallel with her swells of pleasure, the magma far beneath them was still swelling gradually upward, not so far below them anymore, churning and bubbling like a pot starting to boil. Their altar platform, too, was reacting, the glow it had begun to emanate becoming stronger and brighter, into a faint but fiery blue aura around them.

Jade didn’t notice or care about any of this, though, and she was pretty sure Dave didn’t either. What she did care about in the immediate present was the sudden and very disappointing absence of Dave’s touch. A second later it was back though, his hands taking hers and pulling her up into a sitting position so he could give her another fierce kiss. At some point while servicing her he’d gotten his own pants off too, a fact made strikingly obvious when he guided her into his lap and she felt something firm and warm poke at her damp opening. She gasped and hissed a little, the touch an entirely new feeling reaching her; this was it, after this there was no turning back. Dave seemed to realize this too, as he paused briefly to catch her eye as if to look for reassurance. Jade gave a quick nod again, bracing herself, and in one quick motion she sat down, upright in his lap, driving his entire length directly inside her.

A strangled yelp escaped her throat, one that she muffled by burying her face in his shoulder, both arms and both legs wrapping around his back and clinging there tightly while she shuddered through the sharp sting of the initial penetration. Dave didn’t hurry it, his hands soothingly stroking her back, giving her a dose of gentle relaxation until her shuddering slowed and finally stopped.

“Guhhh…jeez, Dave…didn’t anyone ever tell you…to be gentle with girls…?” she managed to breathe out. Boy was she glad he’d worked her up already or that might’ve totally killed the enjoyment. Which was probably the point. Well-played, predestination.

“Sorry…didn’t wanna draw that part out…” Dave muttered, his own breaths a bit more labored. “You alright…?”

“Yeah…m’fine…” she assured him, her limbs securing themselves firmly around his body like a tangle-buddy and her face nuzzled into his neck. “Never better…”

Dave nodded and took that as a sign to continue, starting a gentle back and forth grind from their upright position, which Jade took an immediate liking to. In and out thrusting motions still stung, but a forward and back grind – and side to side, and finally full circle rotations – felt incredibly good. Dave seemed to catch on to this easily enough and milked it for all it was worth, rocking her in a slow circle in his lap, stirring the fire in their loins. The pleasure kept growing, surging inside her, hotter and hotter, and likewise, the lava around them had swelled up nearly to their level, frothing and bubbling in rhythm with their motions and causing the whole mountain to shake, until it was impossible not to notice anymore.

“Wh…what’s happening…?” Jade gasped out.

“Nnnhh…the Forge…it’s igniting…probably gonna blow any minute…” Dave grunted back.

Jade groaned aloud, half from his pleasurable motions and half from the facepalm-worthy realization she made just then. “Oh my god, it’s not seriously gonna…right when…?”

“Nnhh…yeah, probably…”

“That…ghhh! Hnnhh…that is so…messed up…”

“No offense…Jade…but…really finding it hard to give a shit right now…”

She briefly considered chastising him for that, but then he was snaking a hand between them and pressing a thumb against her magic button and that idea vanished immediately. “Guuuuhhhhhh fuck you’re right who cares, just don’t stop…”

He didn’t stop. If anything he drove harder against her, his fingers rubbing and pressing against her clit faster and more firmly by the second, and before long she was very sure that she was going to explode from the pleasure. Almost as sure as she was that their altar was glowing almost blindingly bright somehow and the lava was rushing toward them with frightening speed. But as much as her head wanted to worry about it, somehow she knew she didn’t need to.

“Hhnnhh…Dave….Dave…!” Jade wailed out loud, clenching to him tighter. “I-I’m…mmnnnaaaahhhh!!!”

Her shriek of ecstasy echoed throughout the cavern, immediately following the sharp, hot sensation of Dave’s climax inside of her, and in the midst of their shared orgasm the light engulfing their altar flared fully to life, the fiery aura shielding them as the lava exploded upward around them. A second later the volcano erupted, a grand, flaming display of natural might, the layer of winter snow on the mountain melting in seconds and warming the planet for the first time in ages. The Forge had come to life.

The eruption finally subsided after a few long moments, the lava flow falling back down into the core of the planet but actively churning now, along with the whirring machinery of the main cavern. And in the center of it, the bright blue aura around the altar died away, leaving behind the two very exhausted but immensely satisfied teens holding each other close with mutual huge smiles.

“H-heh…wow…” Jade whispered breathlessly. “That was…a heck of a ride…”

“Yeah it was alright,” Dave added noncommittally. “….still kind of a fucked up game construct though.”

Jade just grinned her biggest, goofiest grin. “And I’m still not complaining…”

 

\----------- _some time later_ \-----------

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

GG: hi john!!   
EB: whoa, hey jade! jeez, you’ve been out of contact for hours! We were starting to get worried!   
GG: oh wow, hours? really? man, we must have lost track of time! Lol dave should be embarrassed.   
EB: oh yeah you were on some kinda double quest with dave right? how’d it go?   
GG: hehehehe, really well, thanks for asking!!   
GG: we got the forge working!!   
EB: oh neat.   
EB: i don’t know what that means exactly but good job anyway!   
GG: lol don’t worry, it’s a really good thing. An important thing for winning the game!   
EB: oh okay   
EB: well that’s great, then!   
GG: hehe, yeah, it was really great!!   
GG: say john,   
GG: do you suppose there’s a joint quest waiting out there for you and rose too?   
EB: hmm, that’s a good question. i guess i don’t see why not. it would make sense.   
GG: yeah i think so too!   
GG: you should probably go look for it!   
EB: really? how come?   
GG: hehehehehehe   
GG: oh, no reason... :B


End file.
